Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli was the first Gem ever seen besides The Crystal gems and corrupted gems. Lapis was the first Homeworld gem the Crystal Gems encountered. Lapis had a high respect for Steven after he freed her and thus is very protective of him.She is the strongest gem on the series so far because she was equally matched to all the Crystal Gems with a cracked gem. Lapis' gemstone was healed by Steven and in return she has helped him in many ways. Lapis' gemstone is on her back on the tip of her spine because she is recognized as emotionally fragile, just like a human spine. The only ability Lapis did not have when her gem was cracked was her water wings, other than that she was fully enabled with her hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate water. Appearance Lapis' skin is a light turquoise when her gem is healed but her color pallet has a much darker hue when her gem is cracked. She wears a light blue dress with a blue diamond on it with a ruffled skirt. She has ribbons on the back of her neck near her gem. Personality Lapis feels worthless and lonely most of the time. She can also be shown to be very dedicated. She found her purpose when she met Steven, to protect him. She also is very used and abused in many situations. Lapis has been a prisoner for much of her life, tired of this she built her own prison and trapped her and Jasper's fusion within it. Lapis can also be very stubborn and refuses to let anyone do anything anyway but hers. Abilities Lapis possesses hydrokinesis meaning she can use water in anyway way shape or form. She also has incredible strength. Her weapon is her water wings meaning she can fly. Lapis is also able to walk on water. Relationships Steven: Lapis is very dedicated to protecting Steven since he freed her. However she seems to share some resentment towards him because of his affiliation with the Crystal Gems. She is shown to love him none the less as she has warned him many times that homeworld is dangerous because she fears for his life. The Crystal Gems: Lapis shows deep resentment towards the Crystal Gems because it has been made clear that they or someone on there side were the ones who trapped her. They also tried to stop Steven from freeing Lapis. None the less, Lapsi does not hate the gems because she recognizes Steven is on there side, placing her at a neutral position with them. Jasper: Lapis greatly dislikes Jasper as both her abuser and her prisoner. It is clear that Jasper kidnapped Lapis from homeworld initially and she is fearful of her. Gallery Lapis healed 0.png Tumblr nhw1jeo3XR1rg3folo2 500.png Tumblr inline n;;;chis1OsPb1qfi0bi.jpg Tumblr inbbbline nchis1OsPb1qfi0bi.jpg Imagesdgvdevvev.jpg Tu'''mblr inline nchis1OsPb1qfi0bi.jpg Tumblr inline nchis1OsPb1qfi0bi.jpg Chille Tid 107.jpg Lapis healed.png Maxresdefaultl.jpg La Gema del Espejo-2014-10-06-19h57m59s132.jpg Maxresdefault,.jpg Imagesll.jpg Images;;.jpg BackGem.png Ae3.png Tumblr nchfalDLCd1sr0k7ao7 400.gif Photo.jpg.gif 89c88bd90e566732e6aeb2c731189463.jpg.gif BackCrackGem.png ---.jpg Unknown'.jpg Tumblr inline nn36g9Ewft1sfxqc0 1280.jpg SU-gif-lapis.gif ThDB8RYIVJ.jpg Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Usually A Fusion Category:Genderless Category:Moderate